The Interrogation
by aachannoichi
Summary: Takes place between the events of Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. It's about Jack's interrogation in the hospital. Enjoy.


The Interrogation

The major was pacing back and forth wildly in the gunship. The Virtuous Mission had been a complete disaster. Not only did Snake not rescue Sokolov but now The Boss had defected into the Soviet Union. Moreover, she had stolen two top secret weapons and delivered them into enemy hands. This was really not going to be a pleasant trip back to the US.

Well, there was nothing, at least for the time being, that could be done. What was important now was that they get Jack back and tend to his serious medical needs. Thankfully the Fulton balloon wasn't destroyed by the nuclear blast from the Davy Crockett. According to the crew, the balloon extraction had worked and they were now pulling it inside the plane. Once the balloon was safely inside the gunship, both Para-medic and the major ran over and pulled Jack's badly bruised body out of the basket.

"Major…" Jack said softly. "The Boss… The Boss…"

"I know Jack." The Major answered.

"Major I can't believe she would…" Jack griped his side in pain. "I can't believe The Boss would…"

"You have to calm down." Para-medic said calmly to Jack.

Jack grabbed a hold of the Major's leather jacket and said frantically, "Major we have to… We have to help her…"

"Jack…"

"Oh my God!" He could faintly hear Para-medic scream as he faded into the darkness of unconsciousness. "He's slipping fast… We need to…."

Finally Jack fainted…

The doctor came out of Jack's room with a severe look in his eyes. Even as he glanced at his charts the Major could tell the news wasn't good. The doctor walked over to the Major who had been patiently waiting for hours to hear the fate of his friend.

"Major thank you for waiting so patiently."

"It's no problem at all." He responded. "So what's the prognosis Doctor?"

"Right now it's very difficult to tell what's going to happen to him." The doctor replied. "His wounds were very serious and you say he was exposed to a large dose of radiation?"

"Yes."

"Well Major," The doctor said looking at his charts. "I'm going to be honest with you; these first 24 hours are going to be critical to his survival. If he can live though tonight, then he may well be able to survive this entire ordeal."

"How much of a chance of survival does he have?"

"I would say about a 50/50 chance." The doctor said. "He has a dislocated elbow, two broken ribs, several deep gashes, which were sutured up, but they weren't the best suturing job. However, it's not those things I'm concerned about, it's the radiation exposure. He may well die from radiation poisoning."

"I want to see him." The Major demanded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." The doctor said. "He's not even conscious."

"I don't care." He said. "I want to see him."

"Very well."

The doctor opened up the door to Jack's room and the Major walked in.

"I can't allow you to stay in here long." The doctor said. "This is a very sick man who needs to rest."

"I understand."

The doctor closed the door and left the Major alone with Jack. The Major walked over to Jack's bedside and pulled back the curtains that shrouded his bed. Inside, Jack lay there silent and motionless. His entire body was covered in clean white bandages and intravenous tubes.

"Jack?" The Major questioned. "Can you hear me Jack?"

Jack mumbled something incoherently but did not open his blue eyes.

"I…" The Major hesitated. "I want you to pull though this Jack. I know you are strong enough to make it though this."

Jack continued to mumble incoherently. The Major griped Jack's hand as if to tell him that he would be okay.

"Whatever you do Jack." He said. "Don't give up."

The Major let go of Jack's hand and exited the room. Once back in the hall he was greeted by two CIA agents.

"So how is he Major?" One of the men asked instantly.

"He is in no condition to answer questions, Agent Belding." The Major said. "I'm sure the doctors have told you as much."

"You wouldn't be trying to protect him would you?" The other agent asked suspiciously.

"No I wouldn't." He said. "If you have anything to ask, you'd better ask me. At least until he's conscious to answer your questions."

"We fully intend to ask you about this botched mission." Agent Belding said. "And once Jack is better we will ask him the same questions. For the time being, we would like you to come with us."

"Right."

"Boss…" Jack was mumbling in his sleep again. "Boss don't do this. Boss!"

Finally, Jack had opened his eyes for the first time in days. It was then he noticed that he wasn't in the jungle, but in a hospital room.

"Where…" He said panting for breath. "Where am I?"

"You're at Perry Point Military Hospital." A man's voice said standing up from a nearby chair.

"Who are you?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I'm agent Philip Belding of the CIA." He said flashing his badge to Jack. "I've been waiting for four days to speak to you. You're quite a heavy sleeper aren't you Jack?"

"What do you want to speak to me about?" He questioned.

"Virtuous Mission." Agent Belding said. "What was the nature of the Virtuous Mission?"

"It was a rescue mission." He said.

"And who exactly were you sent in to rescue?"

"A scientist."

"Why were you trying to rescue a Soviet scientist?"

"Because he requested asylum in the West."

"But by entering into Soviet territory you were in direct violation of all kinds of international treaties."

"Your point is?" Jack questioned sarcastically.

"My point is you and the Major have sparked what could be a serious international incident." Belding said getting slightly angry. "So why risk starting World War III over a scientist?"

"I don't know." Jack said calmly. "It was a warm boring Monday. I had nothing else better to do."

"So you think you're funny?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm a regular Bob Hope."

"Well here's something that's not so funny Mr. Hope." Belding said. "If you don't come clean about what this mission was really about, you'll be executed for the crime of high treason. Your next stop will be Leavenworth and then the firing squad, do I make myself clear."

"Very."

"So again I will ask, what was the nature of this mission?"

"I already told you." Jack answered. "It was a rescue mission."

"It wasn't a covert mission to help The Boss defect into the USSR?"

"No!"

"Then why did you let her get away?"

"Let her get away?!" Jack questioned.

"Yes." Belding said. "You knew she had stolen two top secret experimental weapons from the government. Why did you let her get away?"

"She broke my arm and threw me off a bridge!" Jack answered angrily. "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"There are some who think you staged that incident to let her escape." Belding said. "After all you were her last student. How long were you with her? 10 years was it?"

Jack said nothing.

"A lot can happen between a man and a woman in ten years can't it Jack?" Belding said. "Feelings can develop. Very strong feelings that could make someone turn against their country."

Jack continued to say nothing.

"So what did she promise you if you took the fall for her Jack?" Belding asked. "Did she promise to let you join her Cobra Unit? Did she promise you money? Power? Her body?"

Jack was fuming. How dare this bastard come in here and insinuate that he let The Boss escape. If only he weren't still wrapped up in these bandages and connected to several different tubes, he would get up and beat the hell out of this guy for making these wild accusations.

"Come on Jack." Belding said. "Many men have betrayed their country for the love of a beautiful woman. If you just admit you let her escape and tell us where she is, the very least that would happen to you is a dishonorable discharge from the military and a few years in Leavenworth."

"I don't know where she is?" He said swallowing his rage.

"It's really too bad that you're not willing to cooperate with us Jack." Belding said sounding disappointed. "But I know you'll come around eventually. Especially when you realize that The Boss is never going to come and save you. She's not only abandoned her country but you as well. Traitors know no loyalty Jack. The sooner you learn that, the easier it will be for you to tell us where she is."

Agent Belding picked his coat and hat up from the chair and placed them on. Once he was done he walked toward the door and began to walk out.

"Oh before I leave." He said. "I just want you to know you are now going to be under 24 hour surveillance by the government. If you have any intentions of contacting The Boss or any other communist friends of yours, injured or not, you will be taken to prison and executed."

Finally Agent Belding left the room. Jack sighed. Why would the government think that he would betray them? True, he was loyal to The Boss, but his loyalty to the US came before anything. But given what The Boss just pulled anyone could be guilty of treason.

"Boss..." He questioned. "What have you done?"


End file.
